I Love My Father
by silvery vermouth
Summary: Sekuel I Love You, Dad!. Sakura, menicntai ayah tirinya meskipun tahu sang ayah hanya dicintai mendiang ibunya.  Sakura dijual ke Danzo, sedangkan Kakashi ke Amerika. Bagaimanakah KakaSaku selanjutnya? Chapter 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**I Love My Father**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

**Kazuko Mizushima (I Love My Father)**

**.**

**Rate: T- M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family**

**Pairing: KakaSaku (always)**

**.**

**Chapter 1 – Kepergian**

**~don't like, don't read~**

**and**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

Suasana kelam tampak terasa di sebuah pemakaman umum di sebuah kota kecil. Beberapa orang memakai pakaian resmi berwarna hitam memandang sendu sebuah gundukan tanah berwarna coklat kemerahan tanda tanah tersebut baru saja digali. Hampir semua orangan disana menangis sedih memandang gundukan tanah tersebut. Terutama seorang anak kecil berambut pink dan pria dewasa berambut perak yang bermasker.

Sejak kemarin anak itu menangis hingga matanya memerah. Genggaman tangannya pada tangan pria perak itu tak kunjung lepas. Mereka seakan tak terlepaskan dan bersama-sama mengantarkan kepergian orang yang mereka kasihi.

"Ayaaah.. huhuu.. i..ibu.." seru anak berambut pink itu. Air matanya keluar lagi untuk sekian kalinya mengingat ibu tercintanya telah tertidur selamanya. Pria disampingnya hanya bisa memandang kuburan merah itu sendu.

"I..ibu sudah p..pergi.. ibu.. me..ninggalkanku… hiks..hikss.." Sesenggukan yang keluar dari mulut kecil anak itu. Membuat orang-orang yang berkunjung menatap anak itu pilu. Sesekali pria perak disebelahnya mengeratkan genggamannya untuk membuat anak itu lebih tenang.

"Tenang saja, Sakura. Ayah disini. Ayah akan selalu bersamamu." Kata pria perak itu seraya memeluk erat putri tercintanya.

Seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki rambut perak panjang, menghampiri pria perak tersebut.

"Kakashi, aku pergi dulu, ya. Jagalah Sakura!" Seru pria tua berbadan tegap dan berambut putih panjang pada pria perak disamping anak kecil itu.

"Ah, ya, Jiraiya-sensei. Terima kasih sudah datang." Kata pria perak yang dipanggil Kakashi. Jiraiya lalu meninggalkan Kakashi dan anak kecil disampingnya diikuti oleh sebagian orang yang ikut berkunjung.

"Kakashi." Panggil seseorang dari belakang. Kakashi berbalik menyadari dirinya dipanggil.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Tsunade-sensei." Kata orang itu. Ia adalah pria dengan guratan luka melintang di tengah hidungnya.

"Terima kasih, Iruka. Lagipula, kita sama-sama murid beliau." Kata Kakashi sambil sedikit melirik kuburan dibelakangnya. Seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan mascara tebal dibawah matanya datang menghampiri Kakashi dan memeluknya.

"Kakashi!" seru wanita itu.

"A..anko?" Kakashi terkejut sampai pegangannya pada Sakura terlepas dan membuat Sakura menoleh kaget.

"Kau harus sabar, ya. Dan ingatlah kalau masih ada cinta yang baru untukmu!" seru Anko. Sakura tampak tidak suka melihat tingkah wanita yang baru dilihatnya itu. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Kakashi untuk menarik perhatian ayahnya. Dan tentu saja, Kakashi bereaksi. Kakashi melepaskan pelukan Anko dan segera menggendong Sakura.

Sakura memeluk leher Kakashi dengan erat dan Kakashi balas memeluknya. Anko terperangah melihat Kakashi dan Sakura. Ia menyadari tampaknya sulit baginya untuk masuk dilingkaran Kakashi dan Sakura.

Anko mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. Iruka menepuk pundak Anko dan mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak berbuat hal-hal yang diluar batas mereka dulu. Anko mengerti.

"Maaf, sudah mengganggu kalian. Satu pesanku, tetaplah berjuang untuk lebih baik tanpa Tsunade-sensei. Karena itulah yang pasti diinginkan oleh beliau." Kata Anko kemudian. Kakashi termangu mendengarkan perkataan sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih, Anko, Iruka. Kalian sudah datang-pun kami sudah senang." Kata Kakashi kemudian. Anko dan Iruka pun berjalan mendekati makam Tsunade dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk guru tersayang mereka.

"Kami pergi dulu, ya." Pamit Iruka pada Kakashi dan bersama Anko meninggalkan sahabat dan anak gurunya itu. Kakashi kembali menghadap makam Tsunade. Ia melepaskan gendongannya pada Sakura dan duduk bersimpuh di dekat makamnya.

"Ayaaah.. ibu.. ada di dalam tanaah.. ibu tak bisa keluar.. kita harus menolongnya.." seru Sakura dengan sedih memandang kuburan ibunya. Tangannya mengeratkan kain lengan baju Kakashi tanda tak kuasa menahan tangis. Kakashi hanya bisa terdiam menahan tangis dibalik masker hitamnya.

"Sakura.." panggil Kakashi lirih. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya kearah ayahnya.

"Ibu.. sudah pergi. Dia tidak akan kembali. Walaupun kita mengeluarkannya, dia takkan kembali pada kita." Kata Kakashi sambil meraba pasir merah makam Tsunade. Sakura terkejut dengan perkataan ayahnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Ibu terjebak dalam dinginnya tanah bau ini!" Teriak Sakura sedikit keras. Kakashi benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tangisnya saat ini. Ia langsung merengkuh badan mungil gadis berusia 10 tahun ini.

"Kita hanya harus mengikhlaskannya pergi, Sakura! Kita.. hanya perlu membuat ia pergi dengan hati lega!"

.

.

.

Suasana tegang tampak menyelimuti ruang tamu keluarga Haruno tiga hari setelah pemakaman Tsunade Haruno. Kakashi dengan kemeja putihnya bersebelahan dengan Sakura dengan daster merah mudanya, berhadapan dengan seorang karyawan asuransi berambut hitam dan beramata hijau tua. Pria ini membawa beberapa berkas dokumen berwarna kuning dan hijau.

"Jadi, ini kediaman Tsunade Haruno?" tanya pria itu.

"Ya." Jawab Kakashi tegas.

"Lalu, apakah gadis kecil ini Sakura Haruno?" tanya pria itu lagi. Sakura tampak takut pada pria asing ini saat pria itu menunjukknya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Kakashi.

"Ya." Jawab Kakashi singkat dan tegas.

"Aku Kakuzu Akasuchi, petugas asuransi dari PT Okanechi Insurance." Kata Kakuzu lagi seraya menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Kakashi. Kakashi mengambil kartu tersebut dan membaca namanya. Ia lalu menatap Kakazu curiga.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Nyonya Tsunade mengansuransikan hak asuh anak ini. Dalam perjanjiannya, hak asuh Sakura Haruno telah ditetapkan kau sebagai walinya, tapi.." kata-kata Kakuzu terhenti seraya menatap tajam mata onyx Kakashi.

"Di dalam perjanjian ini, mengatakan hak asuh akan diberikan kalau wali sudah bekerja. Dan di dalam kopian kartu keluarga, kau sebagai kepala keluarga, sama sekali belum bekerja." Kata Kakuzu menegaskan. Kakashi terperanjat. Dalam hati ia merutuki kekeras kepalaan dirinya yang menolak ditawari pekerjaan oleh Tsunade. Padahal sebelum meninggal, Tsunade sudah berpesan padanya untuk menjaga Sakura.

"Dan karena kau belum bekerja, untuk sementara Sakura Haruno akan diasuh oleh ayah kandungnya, Orochimaru Haruno." Kakashi terkejut mendengar perkataan terakhir Kakuzu.

Orochimaru Haruno?

Teringat perkataan terakhir Tsunade sebelum ia meninggal di pikiran Kakashi. Tsunade meminta untuk menjauhkan Sakura dari mantan suaminya, ayah kandung Sakura.

"La..lalu.. apa inti dari anda datang kemari?" Tanya Kakashi menatap tajam mata hijau Kakuzu.

"Aku kemari untuk memberikan hak asuh Sakura Haruno kepada Orochimaru Haruno sampai kau memiliki pekerjaan yang layak untuk seorang ayah. Dan mulai besok, kau harus pergi dari rumah ini!" perkataan tegas dari Kakuzu membuat Kakashi dan Sakura terbelalak kaget.

"APA? Aku nggak mau! Aku hanya ingin tinggal dengan ayah Kakashi! Ayahku hanya Kakashi, dan aku bukan Sakura Haruno! Aku Sakura Hatake!" seru Sakura geram. Tampaknya dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kakuzu.

"Tapi ini peraturan dari perjanjian hak asuhmu. Harusnya kau salahkan pria Hatake ini karena tidak punya pekerjaan!" Sindir Kakuzu pada Kakashi membuat pria perak itu menunduk malu. Malu pada dirinya sendiri dan malu pada Tsunade karena ia akan melanggar janjinya untuk mengasuh Sakura dengan baik.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan peraturan bodoh menyebalkan itu! Yang penting aku mau tinggal dengan ayah Kakashi disini. TITIK!" seru Sakura keras kepala. Kakashi merasa bodoh dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Seandainya ia ikut program beasiswa perkuliahan. Seandainya ia tidak menolak ketika diminta mencari pekerjaan oleh Tsunade. Tapi semua terlamabat. Menyesal selalu datang diakhir. Dan Kakashi baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Kakuzu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kemauan keras Sakura.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi mulai besok, pria perak ini harus segera angkat kaki dari rumah ini. Ayah kandungmu akan datang, besok."

"A.." Sakura hendak menyela tapi terpotong Kakuzu.

"Kalau ingin mencegahpun tidak bisa, karena dia akan diseret oleh orang-orang pengadilan sampai keluar karena ini kasus hukum!" kata Kakuzu tegas. Kakuzu pun berdiri sambil membereskan dokumennya.

"Besok aku akan kemari lagi untuk memastikan semua berjalan lancar. Pada saat itu, pria perak ini harus sudah bersiap pergi!" Kakuzu pun meninggalkan kediaman Haruno yang masih terselimuti suasana tegang.

.

.

.

Kakashi mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ia benar-benar terpukul dengan kejadian tadi sore. Padahal ia sudah berjanji pada istrinya untu menjaga Sakura dari Orochimaru. Namun, karena perbuatannya, ia malah membuat Sakura tinggal bersama pria mantan suami istrinya itu. Onyx kembar Kakashi menerawang jauh menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia masih teringat sekali permintaan terkahir Tsunade 2 hari yang lalu.

**~Flashback**

Infus berisi cairan terus mengalir dari tabung plastik, lalu selang putih transparan dan kemudian pembuluh nadi wanita berambut blonde yang dikucir dua tersebut. Tubuh lemahnya berbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan tak berdayanya. Disampingnya kanannya duduk seorang pria perak dan anak kecil berambut pink yang tak lain adalah Kakashi dan Sakura. Sedangkan disamping kirinya, berdiri dokter berambut putih berlabel-name-kan Kabuto Yukushi sedang mencatat perkembangan kondisi Tsunade.

"Ka..kashi.." lirih Tsunade saat memandang mata onyx suaminya.

"Ya, sensei?" Tsunade tersenyum saat mendengar Kakashi memanggilnya 'sensei'.

"Kau masih saja memanggilku 'sensei' meskipun kita sudah menikah," kata Tsunade pelan. Untuk berbicara sedikit keras saja dia sudah merasa lelah. Kakashi tersenyum tipis dibalik maskernya.

"Meskipun begitu, rasanya sulit menghilangkan kesan 'sensei' dari dirimu, sensei," jawab Kakashi sedih. Sakura tiba-tiba memegang tangan ibunya. Sepertinya dia tak mau ketinggalan dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Ibu! Ibu pasti sehat, kan?" Tanya Sakura yakin pada ibunya. Kakashi dan Tsunade tersentak karena Sakura menanyakan hal yang tidak mungkin. Tsunade memandang putri tercintanya dengan senyuman khasnya. Senyuman yang mampu membuat Kakashi Hatake takluk.

"Ibu pasti sehat, Saku. Doa'kan Ibu lolos operasi, ya." Pinta Tsunade. Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Operasi akan dimulai. Nyonya Tsunade sudah siap?" Tanya dokter Kabuto. Tsunade mengangguk pelan. Kabuto lalu menyilakan beberapa perawat membawanya pergi ke ruang operasi. Perawat-perawat itu segera mengubah posisi ranjang rumah sakit dan membawa Tsunade ke ruang operasi. Kakashi dan Sakura mengikuti dari belakang.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kakashi tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Tsunade. Itu agar Tsunade bisa lebih tenang menjalani operasi perdananya. Dan juga, terakhirnya.

Ranjang Tsunade berhenti di sebuah ruangan berpintu dua. Dokter Kabuto masuk ke ruang operasi untuk menyiapkan tim operasinya sedangkan Tsunade dan beberapa perawat menunggu diluar.

Kakashi mengeratkan genggamannya untuk menenangkan Tsunade. Sakura pun tak mau kalah. Ia ikut menggenggam tangan ibunya. Tsunade tersenyum melihat dua orang terkasihnya mendukungnya untuk tetap hidup.

"Berjuanglah, sensei. Aku tahu, kau adalah wanita terkuat yang pernah kujumpai." Kata Kakashi mendukung.

"Ya, bu! Sakura dan Ayah, akan disini menunggu ibu. Ibu pasti sehat!" seru Sakura yakin. Tsunade tersenyum dirinya benar-benar diberi orang-orang yang mau menemaninya sampai detik terakhir dalam hidupnya oleh Kami-sama.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi, Sakura. Aku senang kalian ada untukku." Ucap Tsunade sambil mengelus pipi Sakura dan memandang Kakashi.

"Sakura, baik-baiklah dengan ayahmu, ya. Jangan nakal. Turutilah semua perintahnya dan jadilah anak yang baik untuk ayahmu." Pinta Tsunade pada Sakura. Sakura mengernyit heran tanda merasa ada yang ganjil dengan perkataan Tsunade.

"Kakashi. Aku senang, kau lah yang bersamaku sampai hari ini. Maaf, aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu sampai detik ini. Aku hanya memanfaatkan hatimu yang senang bisa bersamaku tanpa ada dirimu di hatiku." Kakashi terdiam mendengarkan perkataan istri sekaligus 'sensei'nya itu.

"Ini permintaan terakhirku. Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaga Sakura dan hindarkanlah ia dari mantan suamiku, Orochimaru," kata Tsunade kemudian. Kakashi mengerti dan ia mengangguk yakin.

"Ya! Aku akan menepati janjiku." Jawab Kakashi membuat Tsunade lega.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi. Aku senang, kau lah yang mencintaiku." Kata wanita pirang itu dengan tersenyum sedih. Kakashi membalas nya dengan senyuman terhangat miliknya.

"Tsunade, berjuanglah."

Dokter Kabuto datang dengan membawa tim operasinya yang berpakaian hijau tua.

"Nyonya Tsunade sudah siap?" Tanya Kabuto meminta izin.

"Ya. Aku siap!" Tsunade pun dibawa oleh para perawat tim operasi Tsunade.

'Kakashi, akhirnya kau memanggil namaku,' gumam Tsunade dalam hati seraya memejamkan mata yang mungkin akan tertutup selamanya.

.

.

5 jam lamanya Tsunade menjalani operasi pengangkatan kanker di otaknya. 5 jam pula Kakashi dan Sakura setia menunggu. Berulang kali Kakashi melirik lampu operasi yang berwarna merah untuk berubah menjadi hijau. Tapi penantiannya belum juga berakhir. Sedangkan Sakura tidak bisa tidur meskipun kepalanya diatas pangkuan Kakashi. Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Ibunya.

Lampu operasi berubah hijau. Kakashi dan Sakura segera beranjak dari bangku mereka dan menghampiri pintu ruang operasi. Mereka menunggu wanita terkasih mereka keluar atau setidaknya sang dokter yang keluar.

Akhirnya dokter berkacamata itu keluar juga. Kakashi sudah memasang wajah penuh pertanyaan agar dokter Kabuto segera memberikan jawaban yang mereka inginkan. Namun sepertinya jawaban itu justru keluar dari raut wajah sang dokter yang sendu.

"Maafkan kami. Tuhan berkehendak lain. Nyonya Tsunade tak bisa bertahan lebih jauh." Kata dokter Kabut lirih agar suaranya tidak terdengar. Tapi karena begitu sepinya ruang pengunjung operasi membuat kalimat itu terdengar jelas di telinga Kakashi dan Sakura.

Kakashi tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Badannya kaku tak bisa digerakkan. Bahkan bernafaspun rasanya sulit sekali baginya. Air matanya pun menetes perlahan. Jatuh, mengaliri pipi pucatnya dan terserap oleh maskernya. Barulah badannya terasa lemas. Kakshi terjatuh dan menyender tembok ruang operasi. Sedangkan Sakura, sudah lenyap dari sampingnya.

Sakura menerobos ruang operasi meskipun dicegah oleh beberapa perawat. Matanya terbelalak selebar mungkin melihat tubuh ibunya mulai memutih. Sama seperti Kakashi, badanya kaku karena dadanya berdegup kencang. Dia berharap yang didengarnya tidak benar. Seorang perawat menutupi wajah ibunya dengan sebuah kain putih polos. Membuat Sakura menyadari ibunya sudah tiada. Air matanya keluar begitu banyak dari kedua emeraldnya. Emerald yang selalu ceria itu berubah sedih.

Sakura berlari menuju ranjang tempat ibunya tergolek tak bernyawa. Dipeluknya badan sang ibu yang sudah tak bernafas lagi. Di panggilnya nama sang ibu, agar sang ibu meresponnya. Tapi semua itu tidak menutup fakta kalau ibunya memang sudah kosong tak bernyawa.

Dokter Kabuto dan semua perawat hanya bisa memandang pilu anak kecil berambut pink ini.

**~End of Flashback**

'TOK..TOK..' Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi.

"Ayaah.. ayo makan. Aku sudah membuat telur goreng." Suara kecil Sakura terdengar dari balik pintu. Dengan langkah gontai, Kakashi keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menghadap putri kecilnya yang berdiri di balik pintu.

"Ayo, kita makan," ajak Kakashi ramah dan tersenyum hangat pada Sakura. Sakura pun balas tersenyum senang. Ia segera menarik tangan sang ayah dan membawanya ke ruang makan keluarga mereka.

Mereka memulai makan malam mereka dengan perasaan riang. Seakan-akan tak ingin melewatkan malam tanpa kebahagian. Karena mereka sadar, setelah hari ini mereka akan berpisah dan menjalani takdir masing-masing.

.

.

.

Kakashi mulai mengemasi pakaiannya. Mulai besok ia sudah harus angkat kaki dari rumah ini. Rumah yang sudah ia diami selama setahun. Beberapa saat kemudian ia termenung. Ia tak tahu harus kemana. Ia sendiri sudah dibuang keluarganya.

Kakashi adalah putra seorang wanita kaya penguasa pasar saham di Konoha. Meskipun begitu, ayahnya hanya asisten dari ibunya. Bisa dibilang sekertaris pribadi ibu Kakashi. Rika, ibu Kakashi adalah seorang otoriter. Apapun keinginannya harus dipatuhi. Termasuk masa depan Kakashi. Kakashi sejak SMA sudah mengagumi Tsunade, yang adalah senseinya. Ia memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Tsunade setelah lulus meskipun Tsunade tak mencintainya. Namun, keinginan itu harus terhenti karena Rika menolak Kakashi habis-habisan. Rika sangat tidak terima dengan pernikahan Kakashi dan Tsunade. Beda dengan Rika, Sakumo, ayah Kakashi mendukung penuh Kakashi. Karena itulah, keluarga Hatake hancur. Kakashi keluar dari rumah, dan Sakumo dipecat dari pekerjaanya dan menghilang tanpa kabar.

Kakashi kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tinggal setelan jas kerjanya dan selesai sudah.

"Ayaah.." suara lirih seorang anak kecil menghentikan gerak Kakashi. Kakashi menoleh ke asal suara. Yaitu di pintu masuk kamarnya.

"Belum tidur, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku ingin tidur bareng ayah.." jawab Sakura mendekati Kakashi seraya membawa bantal pink kesukaannya. Sakura segera tiduran di kasur ayahnya yang berukuran queen size. Ia menatap sedih koper hitam besar yang ia yakini berisi banyak pakaian-pakaian ayahnya. Kakashi segera menutup kopernya dan menariknya pergi dari pandangan Sakura.

Kakashi lalu berbaring dan ikut tiduran di samping Sakura. Ia menarik bed cover untuk menyelimuti badannya dan badan mungil Sakura. Sakura memeluk dada bidang ayahnya dan tiduran dengan berbantalkan lengan kekar ayahnya.

"Ayah," panggil Sakura.

"Ya, Saku?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Ditelusupkan kepala mungilnya di ketiak Kakashi dan merasakan pelukan sang ayah.

"Aku cinta ayah." Kata Sakura akhirnya. Kakashi terkejut. Ia tak menyangka putri tirinya akan menyatakan perasaannya pada dirinya.

"Sakura.. apa maksudmu? Kau cinta ayah?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura mengeluarkan kepalanya dari ketiak Kakashi. Emerald mungil Sakura memandang onyx Kakashi sedih.

"Memangnya ayah tak cinta Sakura?" Sakura balas bertanya. Kakashi tersenyum. Ia lalu memeluk putri tercintanya erat.

"Tentu saja ayah sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, dapat dari mana kau tentang kata cinta seperti itu?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura tersenyum ayahnya menanyakan hal itu.

"Dari ibu! Ibu bilang, kalau kita punya perasaan sayang pada seseorang, artinya kita mencintai orang itu." Kata Sakura dengan polosnya. Kakashi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut putrinya.

"Itu artinya perasaan sayang. Bukan perasaan cinta." Kata Kakashi membenarkan. Sakura memandang onyx ayahnya dan berpikir.

"Terus, perasaan cinta itu apa?" Kakashi terdiam mendnegar pertanyaan Sakura. Ia bingung akan menjawab apa pada putrinya yang punya rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar ini.

"Hmm.. ayah tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas, kalau kita mencintai seseorang, kita pasti menyayanginya. Tapi, kalau kita menyayangi seseorang belum tentu kita mencintainya." Jelas Kakashi. Sakura berpikir lebih dalam lagi. Sepertinya kata-kata Kakashi terlalu sulit baginya.

"Maksudnya apa?"

"Maksud ayah, cinta pasti sayang, tapi sayang belum tentu cinta." Sakura terdiam mendengar penjelasan ayahnya lagi. Kakashi kembali mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Tak usah dipirkan kalau hanya membuatmu pusing. Tidurlah, Sakura." Kata Kakashi seraya memejamkan mata untuk menuntun Sakura mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi emerald Sakura masih terjaga.

"Ayah!" panggil Sakura.

"Hn,"

"Apa ayah mencintai ibu?" tanya Sakura. Kakashi terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Sangat cinta." Kata Kakashi dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"Ayah!" panggil Sakura sekali lagi.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Kakashi sedikit kesal namun tertahan.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, kan? Ayah tidak akan pergi dari Sakura, kan? Ayah akan selalu ada untuk Sakura. Memasakkan kari dan tumis udang pedas kesukaan Sakura, mengantar dan menjemput Sakura, dan membersihkan makan ibu dengan Sakura, kan?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Terlihat di wajahnya, raut kesedihan dan kesepian. Kakashi terdiam sesaat. Ia ingin menolak semua pertanyaan Sakura. Menjawab tidak akan meninggalkan Sakura dan selalu bersama putrinya itu. Tapi kenyataannya bukan begitu. Ia tetap harus pergi.

Kakashi memeluk putrinya erat.

"Ayah janji, tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tapi kali ini, kau harus menunggu, Sakura." Kata Kakashi seraya melepas pelukannya dan ganti memandang emerlad Sakura.

"Tunggulah ayah. Ayah pasti kembali. Kau percaya pada ayah, kan?" tanya Kakashi meyakinkan. Sakura memandang onyx Kakashi tampak yakin.

"Aku akan menunggu ayah. Untuk itu, cari kerjanya yang cepat, ya. Lalu, kembalilah pada Sakura. Sakura akan setia menunggu ayah disini. Dirumah ibu." Kata Sakura dengan nada polosnya. Kakashi tersenyum mendengar jawaban putrinya.

"Terima kasih Sakura. Terima kasih sudah percaya pada ayah." Kata Kakashi dengan tersenyum tulus.

"Tentu saja. Sakura sayang ayah. Dan Sakura tahu ayah juga sayang Sakura. Selain itu, Sakura yang paling tahu, senyum tulus ayah, adalah senyum tanda ayah berkata jujur." Kakashi termangu mendengar perkataan putrinya. Ia pun tersenyum dan kemudian memejamkan mata perlahan.

Sakura memandang wajah tegas ayahnya yang sedang tidur. Dielusnya rahang kokoh lalu dirabanya helai perak milik ayahnya. Sakura sedikit beranjak perlahan agar tidak membangunkan ayahnya itu. Setelah sedikit duduk, ia membungkuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ayahnya.

Sapuan bibir Sakura ke bibir Kakashi terjadi begitu cepat dan tanpa disadari oleh Kakashi meskipun ia belum tidur saat itu. Tapi Kakashi yakin, gadis yang menjadi putrinya telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman yang seharusnya ia berikan pada Tsunade, wanita yang paling ia cintai.

'DEG', detak jatung Kakashi berdebar kencang. Masih dalam pejaman matanya, Kakashi berdebar dengan perlakuan si kecil Sakura.

'Ke..kenapa aku berdebar hanya karena Sakura menciumku?' tanya Kakashi dalam hati.

Sakura kembali berbaring dalam pelukan ayahnya. Setelah itu, ia tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Berbeda dengan Kakashi. Pria perak itu tak bisa tidur nyenyak sama sekali.

Malam semakin larut dan akhirnya pagi pun menjelang.

.

.

.

Pagi perpisahan datang juga.

Seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata hijau dengan jas hitam datang memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Haruno. Pria yang kita sebut sebagai Kakuzu Akasuchi.

Melihat kejadian Sakura kemarin, sudah dipastikan pagi ini akan menjadi pagi meraung-raung karena Sakura pasti akan berusaha menghentikan ayahnya untuk tidak pergi. Kakuzu yakin itu.

Kakashi sudah siap di teras dengan koper hitamnya. Sakura yang masih memakai pakaian tidur tampak tenang dan tidak merajuk. Itu membuat Kakuzu semapt terkejut melihat perubahan karakter dari Sakura.

"Hatake-san. Sudah siap?" tanya Kakuzu yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang Kakashi. Kakashi sempat terperanjat karena kaget.

"Oh, ya.. ya.. tunggu sebentar, aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada Sakura dulu." Kakashi lalu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dan tinggi Sakura.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini, Sakura."

"Ya, ayah. Aku tahu. Makanya, cari kerjanya yang cepat. Dan berjanjilah pada Sakura untuk pulang. Sakura akan menunggu ayah di rumah ibu." Kata Sakura dengan nada polosnya. Kakashi tersenyum.

"Ya! Ayah pasti pulang. Ayah janji!" Kakashi menautkan jari kelingkingnya di kelingking mungil Sakura.

"Jadi, tunggu ayah, ya!" Kakashi tersenyum pasti dan membuat Sakura yakin kalau ayah yang hanya disayanginya itu tak akan mengingkari janjinya.

"Nah, sudah waktunya." Kata Kakuzu yang dengan sengaja menghentikan acara kedua ayah-anak ini. Kakashi berdiri dan sedikit men-deathglare-nya.

"Tanpa diberi tahu pun aku juga mengerti." Kakashi lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sakura menuju pintu gerbang.

"Nah, Sakura. Ayah pergi dulu, ya!" kata Kakashi seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Ya! Cepat pulang, yaa!" Sakura membalas lambaian tangan Kakashi. Pemuda perak berumur 22 tahun itu akhirnya lenyap dari pandangan mata. Hanya ada Sakura dan Kakuzu saja di rumah kediaman Haruno.

"Nah, Sakura. Sebentar lagi ayah kandungmu akan datang. Apa perlu aku menemanimu atau aku lebih baik meninggalkanmu?" tanya Kakuzu pada Sakura kecil.

"Kakuzu-san temani aku saja. Aku masih sedikit gugup bertemu dengan ayah yang belum pernah kutemui ini."

.

.

.

Saat ini pemuda perak yang telah kita kenal adalah Kakashi Hatake itu, sedang berdiam di sebuah taman kota Konoha. Ia tampak bingung dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Ingin sekali ia menghubungi ayahnya yang selama ini selalu mendukungnya itu. Namun, dengan keadaannya saat ini –seorang pemuda yang tak punya apa-apa- tak akan mungkin baginya untuk mencari keberadaan ayahnya. Uang untuk menyewa seorang informan akan sangat mahal.

"ARGGHH! Dasar ayah merepotkan! Kenapa disaat begini ia malah tak bisa dihubungi?" Seru Kakashi gusar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Satu-satunya jalan agar ia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan cepat dan mengambil hak asuh Sakura adalah dengan bantuan 'dia'. Dia yang dimaksud adalah ibunya sendiri. Seorang wanita karir yang sangat otoriter dan menganut diktatorisme. Sebenarnya Kakashi amat sangat enggan berurusan dengan ibunya. Mengingat pertengkarannya dengan ibunya di masa lalu. Tapi apa daya. Hanya 'dia' lah yang bisa membuat jalan Kakashi menjadi lebih mudah. Apalagi mencari pekerjaan dengan hanya memiliki ijazah SMA akan sangat menyulitkan.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus berurusan lagi dengan nenek sihir itu." Seru Kakashi seraya beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

'TING..TONG..' Suara bel berbunyi. Kakuzu dan Sakura yang sedari tadi menunggu ayah kandung Sakura dari dalam rumah akhirnya beranjak dari sofa dan membuka pintu.

Seorang pria berambut panjang hitam dengan mascara ungunya telah berdiri tegak di depan pintu. Di bawahnya ada beberapa koper yang sepertinya terisi dengan beberapa pakaiannya.

"Selamat siang, Kakuzu-san," kata pria yang tak lain adalah Orochimaru itu. Ia tersenyum pada Sakura. Namun Sakura tak mengerti apa maksud di balik senyumannya itu. Gadis kecil itu memandang Orochimaru sedikit takut bercampur curiga. Segera saja ia bersembunyi dibalik badan Kakuzu.

"Selamat datang Orochimaru-san. Ayo masuk! Biar kuperkenalkan dengan Sakura. Putri kandungmu." Kata Kakuzu seraya melihat Sakura yang bersembunyi di balik badannya.

"Hoo.. mungkin gadis kecil ini terlalu malu untuk bertemu ayah kandungnya." Kata Orochimaru menjelaskan. Kakuzu mengangguk setuju.

"Hmm, baiklah. Saya akan pergi dulu. Masih ada banyak urusan di kantor. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon saya." Kata Kakuzu dengan sopan. Ia pun beranjak mengambil kopernya dan hendak pergi. Namun tangan kecil Sakura menarik jasnya dan Kakuzu berhenti.

Kakuzu menoleh melihat Sakura.

"Jang..an.. jangan pergi!" Seru Sakura lirih. Kakuzu mengerling kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Jangan pergi! Kalau kau tetap pergi, aku akan ikut denganmu!" kata Sakura sedikit tegas. Orochimaru memandang anak berambut pink itu sedikit aneh. Lebih terkesan janggal.

"Maaf, Sakura. Tapi aku harus pergi. Kau sudah kuberi nomor teleponku, kan? Kalau ada apa-apa telepon saja, ya!" seru Kakuzu dan segera pergi meskipun Sakura memintanya kembali.

Sepeninggal Kakuzu, Sakura benar-benar dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Ia memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Seakan-akan ayah –yang katanya- kandungnya itu penjahat yang patut diwaspadai.

"Sakura, aku ayahmu, kan? Ayolah! Berikan ayahmu ini pelukan sayang!" kata Orochimaru seraya merentangkan tangannya hendak dipeluk Sakura. Namun, bukan pelukan yang ia dapatkan tapi tamparan sepatu Sakura. Orochimaru kaget karena ia dilempari sepatu mungil Sakura. Sakura sendiri sudah berlari menuju kamar ayahnya atau bisa disebut kamarnya dan Kakashi. Ia segera mengunci pintu kamar itu dan bersembunyi di selimut.

Sakura kembali mengingat Orochimaru dan semua tatapan janggalnya. Gadis itu mengernyit takut. Terlihat dimatanya sebuah aura menyeramkan yang menguar dari Orochimaru. Bukannya memiliki kemampuan mistis, hanya saja gadis kecil itu instingnya tajam.

"Ayaah.. cepatlah pulaang! Entah kenapa, orang yang mengaku ayah kandungku adalah orang yang jahat!" lirih Sakura.

.

.

.

Di sebuah gedung bertingkat mewah, tampak seorang pria perak mengikuti seorang petugas. Petugas itu membawanya ke sebuah ruangan. Sebelum sampai di ruangan itu, sang pria perak teringat sesuatu. Ia memandang ke jendela lorong yang menampilkan suasana kota Tokyo di malam hari yang penuh dengan keramaian kota. Ia tak memandang tepat kota tersebut, namun memandang jauh kedepan. Kearah rumahnya yang telah ia tinggalkan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Sakura, tunggulah ayah."

Perjalanan pria tersebut sampai akhirnya di sebuah pintu kayu mewah berukir dengan papan nama, 'Head President Room'. Petugas itu meminta Kakashi untuk menunggu sebentar sedangkan ia masuk. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia dipersilahkan petugas itu masuk.

Kakashi masuk ke ruangan atau bisa disebut ruangan kantor dari Head President. Seorang wanita paruh baya sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Sepertinya ia menyadari kehadiran Kakashi. Ia merebahkan diri sejenak di bantalan kursinya.

"Akhirnya kau kembali, Kakashi." Kata sang Head President, atau bisa disebut dengan..

"Ya, Ibu." Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua ibu-anak ini terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Bagaimana dengan petualanganmu? Kudengar wanita sialan itu sudah mati." Kata Rika, sang Head President. Kakashi sedikit marah ketika ibunya mengatai wanita yang dicintainya itu. Namun ia menahannya.

"Yah, dia memang sudah mati. Jadi aku kembali pada ibu." Kata Kakashi dengan gaya arogan-nya yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tahu, setelah wanita itu lenyap, cepat atau lambat kau pasti kembali padaku." Kata Rika dengan sinisnya. Hampir saja Kakashi ingin muntah dengan cara bicara ibunya yang terlalu dibuat-buat.

"Hn. Aku mengerti. Ternyata selama ini aku salah. Aku menyesal meninggalkan ibu dan pergi dengan guruku itu. Oleh karena itu, bu. Maafkan aku dan berilah aku pekerjaan. Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakan ibu." Kata Kakashi seraya membungkuk 90 derajat. Sang Head President berkepala hitam itu hanya memandang Kakashi sinis.

"Apa jaminannya jika kau menghianatiku?" tanya Rika dingin. Kakashi memandang ibunya dari posisi bungkuknya.

"Untuk saat ini, aku tak punya apapun. Tapi, jika setelah ini aku telah memiliki sesuatu yang berharga bagiku, ibu bisa mengambilnya." Kata Kakashi dengan tegas. Rika tersenyum mendengar perkataan putra semata wayangnya ini.

"Aku senang kau tidak memiliki kemiripan dengan ayahmu yang pengecut itu, Kakashi. Berdirilah." Perintah Rika. Kakashi segera berdiri dan kembali memandang ibunya yang saat ini telah tepat dihadapannya. Rika memandang proporsi tubuh Kakashi yang sudah berubah sejak Kakashi pergi meninggalkannya untuk wanita yang ia cintai.

Rika mengelus dada bidang Kakashi dan bahunya. Tak lupa rahang kokoh pria perak itu.

"Kau sudah besar, Kashi. Kau tahu apa yang terbaik bagimu. Dan kembali padaku adalah hal yang sangat terbaik. Aku merindukanmu, anakku." Kata Rika seraya memeluk putra tercintanya itu dengan senyum lega. Kakashi hanya balas memeluk ibunya tanpa ekspresi. Bagaikan akting. Yah, saat ini dia sedang berakting untuk mmendapatkan hati ibunya. Dan saat waktunya tiba, ia akan menusuk wanita penghancur itu dari belakang. Seperti yang wanita itu lakukan pada wanita yang pernah ia cintai.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Sakura telah terbangun dari dalam selimutnya. Dengan langkah semangat ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk bersiap membuat sarapan. Namun langkahnya terhenti karenat teringat sesuatu.

Ayahnya.

Ya, ada yang berubah dan itu adalah ayahnya. Hari ini tak ada ayah perak yang akan menyapanya lagi. Tak ada ayah perak yang akan mengantarnya dan menjemputnya pulang sekolah. Tak ada ayah perak yang selalu ada disaat ia susah. Karena ayah perak itu telah tergantikan dengan ayah hitam yang memiliki aura ganjil. Dan Sakura tahu itu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari ayahnya yang satu itu.

Sakura sengaja tidak mandi pagi ini. Ia akan mencuci muka dan sarapan di sekolah saja. Ia tak mau harus beradapan dengan ayah hitam yang memiliki aura aneh itu.

Setelah siap berseragam sekolah, ia membawa tasnya dan beberapa baju ganti. Tak lupa diambilnya uang simpanan mendiang ibunya yang cukup banyak. Uang itu ia letakkan di dasar tas. Sehingga tak mudah diambil karena tertumpuk buku pelajaran dan baju-baju.

Sakura mengendap-endap menuju pintu keluar. Dilihatnya sang ayah hitam sedang menyeruput kopi dan membaca koran. Tak ada yang aneh memang dari ayah hitam itu. Namun, Sakura yang sejak lahir memiliki insting yang tajam, takkan percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia lebih memilih hati nuraninya daripada matanya sendiri.

Sakura mengendap menuju pintu dapur. Ia akan keluar dari rumah lewat pintu belakang. Dengan perlahan ia keluar agar tidak meninggalkan bunyi sedikit pun. Akhirnya berhasil. Ia berhasil keluar dari rumahnya. Sakura pun berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju sekolahnya.

Sementara itu, ayah hitam atau bisa kita kenal dengan Orochimaru, ternyata tidak menyadari dengan menghilangnya Sakura. Ia sedang menunggu telepon seseorang.

'Trrr..Trr..' akhirnya telepon yang ia tunggu datang juga. Dengan segera Orochimaru mengangkatnya.

"Ohayou, Danzou-san!" kata Orochimaru pada seseorang diseberang.

"Yah, pesananmu sudah datang. Baru kemarin kudapatkan. Kalau hari ini kau datang, bisa menikmatinya segera." Orochimaru diam sebentar untuk menyilakan Danzou berbicara.

"Bisnis ku? Lancar-lancar saja. Pasokannya semakin bertambah setiap harinya. Makanya, sering-seringlah berkunjung. Akan kutunjukkan beberapa asset terbaik milikku." Kata Orochimaru dengan bangga sambil menyeringai.

"Hm, oh ya. Yang kau pesan kemarin sekitar 10 tahun dan ia sangat manis. Kau pasti akan puas." Kata Orochimaru lagi.

'Baiklah, Orochimaru-san. Nanti malam aku akan berkunjung. Pastikan lezat untuk disantap!' Kata Danzou dari seberang dan telepon pun terputus. Orochimaru berdecak kesal.

"Ck! Selalu memutuskan telpon tanpa salam. Tak apalah! Yang penting malam ini aku akan mendengar nyanyian indah dari anak itu." Kata Orochimaru dengan seringaiannya.

Orochimaru berjalan menuju kamar Sakura. Ia membuka pintu perlahan agar putri tidur itu tak terbangun.

"Sa..ku..raa… Ayo bangun!" Serunya dengan nada menggoda. Ia menghampiri sebuah gundukan di ranjang dan menyibak selimutnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui gundukkan itu hanya sebuah guling tertutup selimut. Ia lalu memandang jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 07.30

"Sudah sekolah, rupanya. Sudahlah, tak masalah. Yang penting nanti malam aku bisa tidur nyenyak." Katanya seraya meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura diam terus sejak masuk sekolah. Sebenarnya ia memang selalu diam jika berada di sekolah. Ia memang tak punya teman seorang pun si SD Konoha itu.

Sakura merasakan suatu firasat buruk padanya jika ia pulang sekolah. Terbukti mata kirinya berkedut sedikit-sedikit namun berlangsung terus menerus. Biasanya kalau terjadi hal seperti itu, Sakura akan mengalami sesuatu yang buruk. Dan nuraninya mengatakan hal buruk itu akan terjadi padanya jika ia pulang nanti sore.

Jam pelajaran kosong di SD Konoha. Sakura segera memanggul tasnya dan keluar kelas. Ia terlebih dulu menyimpan buku pelajarannya di lokernya agar bawaannya tidak berat. Setelah itu, ia meninggalkan sekolah.

Saat ini Sakura duduk di bangku taman Konoha. Ia melihat beritu banyak anak-anak TK yang pulang diantar orang tua mereka. Entah itu ayah, ibu, atau keduanya. Sakura memandang iri anak-anak kecil itu. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat senang.

"Ayaah.. ayah dimana?" tanya Sakura lirih entah pada siapa.

"Maafkan Sakura, ayah. Sakura membolos pertama kalinya. Sakura tak mau jadi anak nakal. Tapi Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan ayah hitam itu. Auranya…" perkataan Sakura terhenti ketika ia mengingat wajah Orochimaru.

"HEI!" Seru seseorang mengagetkan Sakura. Sakura terkejut. Ternyata seorang gadis kecil bermata aquamarine yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya.

"Kau terlihat sendiri dari tadi. Mana orang tuamu?" Tanya anak itu. Sakura tak mempedulikan si anak. Malah terkesan mengacuhkannya.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau terpisah dengan orang tuamu. Kau kelihatan sedih. Kau bisa berkata padaku kalau itu membuatmu tenang. Kau tahu, masalah tidaklah menyenangkan jika dipendam terus menerus." Kata anak itu lagi. Sakura memandang anak itu dengan tatapan kesal. Seakan kehadiran anak itu sangat menganggu baginya.

"Apa ibumu tak pernah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang yang tak dikenal?" Tanya Sakura ketus. Anak itu terkejut.

"Maaf, tapi.. aku tak punya ibu. Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku." Kata anak itu yang membuat Sakura tertegun. Sedikit perasaan bersalah keluar di hati Sakura.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedang marah. Maaf aku mengaitkan tentang ibumu." Kata Sakura dengan menyesal. Anak itu tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah. Kita sudah mengobrol sejauh ini. Akan lebih baik kalau kita berkenalan dulu. Aku Ino Yamanaka. Kamu?" mendengar nama lengkap Ino membuat Sakura terdiam. Anak itu berasal dari keluarga Yamanaka. Sedangkan ia? Sakura tak tahu ia berasal dari keluarga mana. Kemarin lusa nama keluarganya masih Hatake. Namun hari ini nama keluarganya berubah menjadi Haruno. Sakura tak tahu harus memakai nama keluarga yang mana. Jujur saja, ia lebih suka nama keluarganya yang Hatake dibanding Haruno,

"Hei! Aku bertanya padamu!" kata Inokembali mengagetkan Sakura.

"Sakura. Kau hanya perlu memanggilku begitu." Kata Sakura dengan dingin. Ino hanya bisa memaklumi cara bicara Sakura karena ia pikir itu adalah kebiasaan Sakura jika berbicara dengan orang tak dikenal.

"Oooh.. kalau begitu. Kau juga hanya perlu memanggilku Ino, karena sekarang kita teman!" kata Ino dengan tersenyum. Sakura sedikit tertegun. Tapi ia segera mengacuhkan Ino.

"Sakura, siapa nama keluargamu?" Tanya Ino lagi. Pertanyaan Ino kali ini membuat Sakura terkejut luar biasa. Ia tak menyangka Ino akan menanyakan hal tersensitif baginya saat ini.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa nama keluargaku!" seru Sakura ketus. Ino terlihat shock karena di-ketus-I Sakura.

"Ma..maaf.." Ino menunduk karena menyesal. Justru itu membuat Sakura kembali menyesali perbuatannya yang kasar.

"Tidak. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku sedang ada masalah. Jadi, hari ini aku agak sensi." Kata Sakura. Ino kembali memaklumi Sakura.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu kenapa? Kau sedang ada masalah dengan keluargamu? Kalau tak ingin bicara, gak apa, deh." Kata Ino. Kali ini ia agak sedikit menjaga perasaan Sakura. Sakura terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu apa ini masalah anak kecil atau masalah orang dewasa. Padahal aku yang mengalaminya. Aneh, kan?" kata Sakura yang membuat Ino mengernyit heran.

"Maksud mu apa?" Tanya Ino. Sakura menoleh memandang aquamarine Ino.

"Kau tak mengerti, kan? Aku juga tak terlalu paham dengan masalahku. Yang jelas, sejak ibuku meninggal semua menjadi rumit." Kata Sakura dengan sedih. Ino terdiam mendengar dan melihat rupa Sakura saat itu.

Seorang anak kecil yang terlihat sangat kesepian.

~t.b.C~

Akhirnya, fic ini kelar juga.. publish awal, nih..

Thanks to Takashi Hatakae, Rizu Hatake-hime, V3 Yagami, EvilKyu Cassielf susah login, Animea Lover ya-ha, ILA, pasta gigi gum, Chikuma unlogin, Nelli is my name, for your review in fic I Love You, Dad!.

There is the sekuel for that fic. Sorry if disappointing.

Memang, di chapter awal banyak masalah terjadi untuk kembalinya Kakashi ke Sakura.

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love My Father**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

**Kazuko Mizushima (I Love My Father)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU/OC/**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family**

**Pairing: KakaSaku (always)**

**.**

**Summary: Sakura, gadis yang mencintai ayahnya. Meskipun ia tahu hanya ada ayahnya di hati sang ibu yang telah meninggal. Apakah Sakura dan ayahnya bisa bersatu?**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

"Aku tidak tahu apa ini masalah anak kecil atau masalah orang dewasa. Padahal aku yang mengalaminya. Aneh, kan?" kata Sakura yang membuat Ino mengernyit heran.

"Maksud mu apa?" Tanya Ino. Sakura menoleh memandang aquamarine Ino.

"Kau tak mengerti, kan? Aku juga tak terlalu paham dengan masalahku. Yang jelas, sejak ibuku meninggal semua menjadi rumit." Kata Sakura dengan sedih. Ino terdiam mendengar dan melihat rupa Sakura saat itu.

**Chapter 2 – Jangan Sentuh Aku!**

**~don't like, don't read~**

**.**

"Aku bahkan tidak paham dengan masalahku." Kata Sakura sembari melirik Ino tajam. Ino terdiam memandang Sakura.

"Kalau sudah tahu begitu, apa kau ingin mendengarnya?" Tanya Sakura dingin. Ino meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Ia sedikit bergidik melihat Sakura yang menyeramkan.

"Ma..maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku sudah mengganggumu, ya? Ngg.. kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Sepertinya ayahku mencariku. Kalau kau ingin bertemu denganku, rumahku adalah toko bunga diujung jalan sana. Sampai jumpa!" Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ino segera berlari menjauhi Sakura. Ia nampaknya takut pada anak kecil berambut pink itu.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia hanya terdiam dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

'Tunggu! Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Ini jelas bukan diriku!' sungut Sakura dari dalam hati.

'Aku begitu ketus dan dingin. Aku sudah berubah! Ini semua pasti karena ular tengik itu! Shit!'

Sakura memandang suasana taman Konoha yang semakin sore. Matahari perlahan merangkak menuju ufuk barat. Tanda malam akan berganti.

Sakura memandang tasnya. Tas yang berisi beberapa pakaiannya. Ia bingung akan tidur dimana malam ini. Ia berniat kabur dari rumah. Kabur dari seorang pria yang menjadi ayahnya selama sehari.

'Sepertinya aku memang harus mencari penginapan murah. Huh! Kenapa aku tidak punya teman, sih? Kalau ada hal seperti ini, kan aku bisa memakainya.' Seru Sakura gusar. Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kembali memanggul tasnya. Saat mulai melangkah, ia terhenti. Ia teringat sesuatu.

"**Oooh.. kalau begitu. Kau juga hanya perlu memanggilku Ino, karena sekarang kita teman!" **kata-kata Ino padanya terngiang di kepala Sakura. Sakura termenung berpikir.

Apakah boleh, ia menganggap gadis berambut pirang pucat itu sebagai teman setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi?

Sakura kembali melihat matahari yang semakin beranjak ke ranjang tidurnya. Menandakan hari sudah semakin surut.

"Hari semakin gelap. Akan berbahaya sekali kalau aku masih diluaran begini. Lebih baik aku segera ketempat Ino dan meminta maaf." Sakura lalu melangkah menjauhi taman Konoha dan berjalan cepat ke toko bunga diujung jalan. Yamanaka's Flower Shop.

.

.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya tampak mondar mandir cemas. Ia sedang menunggu seorang gadis kecil yang berhubungan darah dengannya. Putrinya.

"Shit! Harusnya aku menjemputnya untuk memastikan ia tidak kabur! Huh! Semoga aku tak kehilangan pelanggan berhargaku hanya karena gadis kecil yang tidak berpengalaman sama sekali." Seru pria berambut panjang hitam itu dengan gusar. Pria kelam yang tak lain adalah Orochimaru, ayah kandung Sakura.

'TING..TONG..' Suara bel berbunyi. Dengan wajah sumringah, Orochimaru segera membuka pintu itu. Ia yakin putri kecilnya sudah pulang. Namun ia terkejut kaget menyadari orang yang ia harapkan bukan orang yang ia hadapi sekarang.

"Da..danzou-san?" kata Orochimaru tergagap.

"Apa santapanku sudah siap?" tanya Danzou seraya memasuki rumah Orochimaru.

"Arr.. ii..ituu.. dia belum pulang sejak pagi." Kata Orochimaru jujur dan membuat mata Danzou yang sipit, setengah terbuka.

"Lalu, kenapa kau panggil aku kemari jika santapan malamku belum siap, ha?" seru Danzou dengan marah. Orochimaru menundukkan kepala sedikit kesal dengan ulah Sakura.

"Baiklah, karena ini hari baikku, tak masalah, lah. Lain kali aku akan menghubungimu lagi." Kata Danzou seraya pergi meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

"Anak sialan! Hampir saja dia membuatku kehilangan pelanggan terkaya milikku. Aku harus mencarinya!" Seru Orochimaru seraya pergi untuk mencari gadis pinknya.

.

.

.

'TOK..TOK..' Sakura mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kaca. Ia mengetuknya pelan namun sedikit keras. Sesosok anak kecil berambut pirang pucat berlarian membuka pintu tersebut.

"Sakura!" Seru Ino yang terkejut melihat Sakura ada di depan matanya. Sakura hanya menunduk malu.

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu takut padaku. Aku hanya sedikit berubah dengan kehadiran orang asing yang sangat kubenci. Makanya, aku akan menceritakannya padamu semuanya tentang diriku meskipun kau sedikit tidak mengerti." Kata Sakura penuh penyesalan. Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan heran.

"Ino, kau menganggapku teman, kan?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Ino tersenyum dan merangkul Sakura hangat.

"Tentu saja, karena barusan kau telah memanggil namaku!" kata Ino dengan senyum bahagianya. Muka Sakura merona hangat. Ia tak menyangka sebegini bahagianya ia mendapat seorang teman.

"Ino, ada siapa?" tanya seseorang dengan suara beratnya yang datang menghampiri kedua anak yang telah menjadi sahabat dalam waktu cepat itu.

"Ah, ayah! Ini, temanku. Sakura!" kata Ino memperkenalkan Sakura pada ayahnya. Sakura termangu memandang ayah Ino. Sepertinya ayah Ino jauh lebih tua dari ayah peraknya.

"Oh, temanmu? Aku Inoichi. Kenapa kamu malam-malam kesini? Apa orang rumahmu tak mencarimu?" tanya Inoichi pada Sakura. Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak. Dia takkan mencariku. Dia takkan peduli padaku." Ino dan ayahnya termangu mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Baiklah, kau masuk dulu. Disini dingin!" kata Inoichi dan mengajak kedua anak kecil itu masuk ke kediamannya.

.

.

.

Seorang pria perak berjalan berbarengan dalam keadaan sunyi bersama wanita tua disebelahnya. Wanita berambut hitam gelombang pendek itu berkali-kali mengajaknya berbicara masalah perusahaan. Tapi pemuda perak itu hanya meng-hn-kan wanita yang adalah ibu kandungnya itu.

"Jadi, Kakashi. Ibu ingin kau kuliah di Amerika untuk melanjutkan perusahaan kita." Kata Rika langsung pada intinya. Kakashi mengerling kaget.

"Ku..liah?" tanya Kakashi tak percaya.

"Iya, kuliah."

"Tak bisakah jika aku langsung bekerja saja? Aku yakin dengan pengetahuanku selama bersekolah di SMA Konoha, aku akan bisa melanjutkan perusahaan ibu." Kata Kakashi meyakinkan. Tentu saja ia menolak harus keluar dari Jepang. Ia takkan bisa menjaga Sakura dari jarak sejauh itu.

"Tapi, Kakashi. Ibu percaya dengan kemampuanmu di SMA elit itu. Tapi itu saja tidak cukup. Kau perlu belajar lebih jauh lagi tentang perusahaan." Kata Rika menegaskan.

"Tapi kenapa harus di Amerika? Lagipula banyak universitas terkemuka di Jepang. Kenapa harus di luar negri?" tanya Kakashi ngotot tak ingin pergi dari Jepang. Onyx Rika memandang tajam onyx Kakashi. Menyelam jauh di iris putranya untuk membaca hati pria perak tersebut.

"Kenapa kau ngotot tak ingin meninggalkan Jepang? Apa karena wanita itu dikuburkan disini?" tanya Rika tajam. Namun sayangnya itu bukan jawaban bagi alasan Kakashi tak ingin meninggalkan Jepang.

"Tidak. Aku, hanya ingin bersama ibu. Tinggal bersamanya selama ini membuatku haus akan kasih sayang ibu. Aku ingin lebih diperhatikanmu, bu." Kata Kakashi membuat Rika sedikit merona. Rika merangkul badan kekar Kakashi dengan hangat.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan sering berkunjung kesana. Jadi, jangan kecewakan aku seperti janjimu kemarin!" kata Rika dengan senyuman bangganya.

Perjalanan mereka terhenti disebuah kamar berukiran bunga Sakura. Kakashi terdiam melihat ukiran bunga itu. Bunga yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang ia tinggalkan.

"Ini kamarmu mulai sekarang. Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu di Universitas terkemuka di Amerika. Nanti malam terbanglah ke Amerika. Besok pagi kau sudah aharus mengurus surat-surat pendaftaran disana. Oke?" kata Rika seraya menyerahkan amplop berisi tiket penerbangan. Kakashi mengambil tiket tersebut dari tangan ibunya.

"Baiklah bu. Aku siap." Kata Kakashi dengan tegas. Rika tersenyum bangga.

"Kutunggu hasilnya." Wanita paruh baya itu lalu meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih terpaku di depan kamarnya.

Sepeninggal ibunya, Kakashi memandang pintu berukiran bunga Sakura itu dengan lekat. Ia lalu mengayuh kenop pintunya dan melangkah masuk.

Sebuah ranjang berukiran king size dengan bed cover biru langit menghiasi kamar bercat caramel itu. Ada meja kerja dengan alas kaca, dan lemari pakaian.

Kakashi masuk dan menutup pintunya. Ia memandang ukiran bunga Sakura itu dengan pandangan sedih. Dirabanya pelan dan diciuminya ukiran bunga Sakura itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Kau memang harus menungguku." Kata Kakashi pelan dan menahan kesedihannya.

.

.

.

Sakura telah menghabiskan santapan makan malamnya. Ia masih di rumah Ino sampai diajak makan malam tadi. Sekarang waktunya mendengarkan cerita bagi Ino.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku mengganggu kalian." Kata Sakura dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Tak apa, Sakura! Kita kan teman! Kau sudah main kerumahku, jadi kapan-kapan aku boleh main kerumahmu!" kata Ino dengan wajah riang. Justru itu yang membuat Sakura tambah merasa bersalah pada Ino.

"Maaf. Untuk beberapa saat ini, kau tak bisa main kerumahku, Ino." Kata Sakura sedih.

"Kenapa? Kita kan teman!" kata Ino sedikit tak terima.

"Bukan begitu, Ino! Meskipun kalian teman, tapi belum tentu boleh saling mengunjungi ke rumah teman!" kata Inoicho menasehati. Ino sedikit terkejut mendengar penjelasan ayahnya.

"Ehh? Kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Karena, setiap orang punya privasinya masing-masing. Dan kau tak boleh memaksa mereka untuk membuka privasi mereka padamu!" kata Inoichi kembali menasehati putrinya. Ino hanya merucutkan bibir tanda sebal.

"Baiklah, ayah.." kata Ino dan membuat ayahnya tersenyum.

"Jadi, Sakura. Apa kau tak berniat pulang, malam ini?" tanya Inoichi dengan lembut. Sakura tersentak lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tak mau pulang ke tempat itu. Aku takut dengan dia yang memiliki aura aneh itu!" kata Sakura menolak keras. Inoichi terdiam memandang Sakura.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan keluargamu, Sakura? Apa ayahmu memarahimu?" tanya Ino khawatir. Sakura kembali menggeleng.

"Dia bukan ayahku meskipun katanya kami berikatan darah. Ayah yang hanya kuakui adalah ayah Kakashi!" kata Sakura dengan tegas. Inoichi kembali terdiam.

"Kau ingin kami mengantarkanmu ke ayah Kakashi?" tanya Inoichi. Sakura terdiam. Air matanya mengalir tiba-tiba mengingat ayahnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang meskipun aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Kata Sakura sedih. Inoichi mengelus kepala pink Sakura pelan.

"Malam ini, kau boleh tidur disini. Tapi besok kau harus pulang kerumah ayahmu yang sekarang, ya!" kata Inoichi menasehati. Tapi Sakura menggeleng kuat untuk menolak permintaan Inoichi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau kembali ke ular tua itu! Auranya terlalu menyeramkan! Aku tak mau!" kata Sakura sambil menangis. Ino segera memeluk Sakura dan mengajaknya ke kamarnya untuk menenangkan diri. Inoichi hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan sedikit curiga.

.

.

.

'KLOTAK..KLOTAK..' Suara kaleng ditendang-tendang sedikit meramaikan malam yang sepi di taman Konoha.

Orochimaru, si tersangka penendang kaleng, dengan sangat kesal menendang kaleng tak berdosa itu dengan keras di akhir periodenya. Ia memang sangat kesal. Putri pink yang harusnya sekarang menikmati seorang pria tua di ranjangnya menghilang begitu saja. Membuat pria berumur 35 tahun itu hampir kehilangan pelanggan terkayanya.

"Tuan putri sialan!" gerutu Orochimaru.

"Awas saja kalau sampai aku bertemu dengannya. Akan langsung kubawa ia ke Shimura Mansion!" seru Orochimaru dengan geram.

Seorang pria berambut pirang pucat panjang berkucir, sambil menenteng beberapa plastik belanjaannya datang dan melewatinya. Orochimaru menyadari orang tersebut dan memanggilnya.

"Hei, kau!" pria tersebut merasa terpanggil dan menoleh kearah Orochimaru.

"Ya?" Orochimaru lalu menghampiri pria itu.

"Apa kau tadi melihat seorang anak kecil berambut pink panjang sepunggung dan bermata hijau?" tanya Orochimaru. Pria itu berpikir sebentar.

"Apa anda ayah Sakura?" tanya pria yang diketahui adalah Inoichi. Bibir pucat Orochimaru menggulung senyum mendengar pertanyaan pria berambut pirang itu.

"Ya, aku ayah Sakura. Kau tahu, dimana keberadaan putriku?" Tanya pria ular itu dengan raut wajah sedih –yang tentunya dibuat-buat-.

"Tentu. Dia ada dirumahku. Mari, mampir!" Orochimaru lalu mengikuti Inoichi menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

'DEGG'

Jantung Sakura kembali berguncang. Mata kirinya kembali berkedip seperti tadi siang. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan menimpanya.

"I..Ino.." panggil Sakura lirih. Ino mengerling pada Sakura.

"Ya, Saku-chan?"

"Bisa aku pinjam telepon?" Tanya Sakura meminta. Ino mengernyit heran.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ada yang harus ku telepon, ini penting!" kata Sakura dengan nada memaksa. Ino sedikit gugup. Ia segera beranjak untuk mengambil ponsel ayahnya.

"Tentu!" Ujar Ino seraya menyerahkan ponsel Inoichi. Sakura meraih ponsel sederhana tersebut dan mengetikkan sebuah nomor telepon. Terdengar nada tunggu panggilan di dalamnya.

'CKLEK' , "_Konbanwa!" _kata suara yang ada disana.

"Kakuzu-san!" seru Sakura begitu yang ditelepon merespon.

"_Sakura? Ada apa menelpon? Ada masalah dengan ayah tirimu?"_Tanya Kakuzu.

"Bu.. bukan begitu. Hanya saja, sekarang aku sedang di rumah temanku. Aku melarikan diri dari ayah hitam itu karena takut. A.. auranya.. me.. mengerikan.." kata Sakura terbata begitu mengingat aura suram yang dipancarkan dari Orochimaru. Kakuzu terdiam.

"Kumohon, Kakuzu-san! Aku akan melakukan apa-pun asalkan tidak tinggal bersama deng.."

'CKLEKK' Pintu kamar Ino terbuka. Secara reflek Sakura memasukkan ponsel Inoichi ke dalam saku bajunya.

"Sakura, ayahmu datang menjemput." Kata Inoichi dengan wajah datar. Sakura terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan Inoichi. Apalagi dengan kemunculan pria ular itu dibelakang Inoichi.

.

.

.

Kakashi tampak terdiam memandangi tas koper besar yang telah penuh pakaiannya. Lagi-lagi ia harus mengepak pakaiannya dan pergi. Sejam lagi ia harus ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya yang sempat tertunda karana mengejar cintanya itu.

Kakashi merogoh saku dan mengambil ponselnya. Dicarinya suatu kontak dan segera ditelepon kontak tersebut.

"_Moshi moshi, Kakashi." _Kata orang yang merespon disana.

"Iruka. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Kata Kakashi langsung pada intinya.

"_O, ya? Ada apa memangnya? Apa Sakura baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat serius dari gaya bicaramu." _Kata Iruka sedikit memperhatikan. Memang dari cara Kakashi berbicara, kelewat serius untuk sekedar percakapan biasa. Kakashi terdiam berpikir. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"_Kakashi? Kau baik-baik saja?"_ panggilan Iruka membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi.

"Ah.. ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"_Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan?"_

"Hari ini aku kembali ke rumahku."

"_Apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura?" _Tanya Iruka yang khawatir.

"Ceritanya sedikit panjang. Yang jelas, setelah aku kembali, aku harus melanjutkan kuliahku di Amerika. Jadi, tolong jaga Sakura selagi aku pergi." Kata Kakashi kemudian.

"_Sebenarnya ada masalah apa, Kakashi?" _Tanya Iruka.

"Yah.. begitulah. Yang jelas, tolong jaga Sakura. Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang telah menjaganya saat aku pulang ke rumah. Tapi aku kurang bisa mempercayai orang itu."

"_Siapa orang itu? Apa aku mengenalnya?"_

"Ya. Dia, mantan suami Tsunade-sensei." Dan perkataan terakhir Kakashi sekaligus membuat Iruka terbelalak kaget.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Sakura, Ino memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Inoichi hanya mengernyit heran dan tampak tidak peduli.

"Ayah menyebalkan!" seru Ino gusar. Inoichi berbalik mendengar umpatan putrinya.

"Kalau tidak tahu masalahnya, jangan ikut campur, ayah!" kata Ino sedikit menahan tangisnya.

"Memangnya yang ayah lakukan salah?" Tanya Inoichi tanpa amarah sedikitpun.

"Jelas salah! Ayah tidak tahu kejadiannya, kan? Sakura sudah menceritakannya padaku semuanya!" seru Ino. Inoichi mengernyit heran.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?"

"Sakura mengatakan, ia selalu melihat ada yang aneh dengan ayahnya itu. Dia juga mengatakan pernah bermimpi ayahnya itu menyiksa ibunya ketika malam larut." Kata Ino dengan kemarahan yang sedikit mereda.

"Itu hanya mimpi, Ino. Belum tentu Sakura benar-benar mengalaminya."

"Tapi, Sakura yakin sekali. Dia pernah mendengar seseorang dengan suara yang sama di mimpinya itu, membentak ibunya di telepon." Inoichi terdiam mendengar perkataan putrinya.

'Kalau yang dikatakan Ino benar, mungkin gadis itu dalam bahaya?' gumam Inoichi.

.

.

.

Sakura terus mengelak dalam gendongan Orochimaru. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dan kembali kabur. Tapi tentu saja pria ular itu tidak akan melepaskan mangsanya. Ia sudah bertekad akan membawa Sakura ke Danzo, pelanggannya yang paling kaya yang bias membuat ia kaya juga.

"Lepaskan aku, ular tua!" seru Sakura berusaha turun dari gendongan Orochimaru.

"Diam, gadis tengil! Gara-gara kau melarikan diri, aku hampir kehilangan pelangganku!" Seru Orochimaru gusar.

"IIHHH! LEPASKAN! JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Sakura masih mengerang berusaha melepaskan diri.

"_DIAM BOCAH! KAU MAU KUBUNUH, HA!" _Teriak Orochimaru dari dalam telepon Kakuzu. Ya. Telepon Inoichi masih terbawa Sakura dalam keadaan aktif. Dan tentu saja, Kakuzu mendengarkan semua pertengkaran Orochimaru dan Sakura. Kakuzu segera bertindak. Ia mengambil jasnya dan pergi dari mansionnya menuju rumah Haruno.

Sakura dan Orochimaru telah sampai di rumah Danzo. Rumah bergaya Eropa yang jika malam telah tiba, terlihat seperti rumah angker berhantu. Orochimaru menyeret paksa Sakura dan segera membawanya ke hadapan Danzo.

"Jadi dia, yang kau maksud?" kata Danzo sembari melihat Sakurayang jatuh bersimpuh karena dorongan Orochimaru.

"Ya, Danzo-san. Bagaimana? Apa sesuai seleramu?" Tanya Orochimaru sembari tersenyum janggal. Sakura menunduk. Ia menangis tentu saja. Rasa takut terus menjalaranya. Ia menangis untuk mendapatkan belas kasihan sehingga ia akan dibebaskan. Tapi ternyata salah. Justru dengan ia menangis, pria dengan mata tertutup perban itu akan semakin semangat untuk memangsanya.

'BRAKK!'

Suara pintu terbuka dengan paksa. Danzo, Orochimaru dan Sakura segera menoleh ke belakang, tempat pintu depan itu terbuka.

"Ka..kuzu-san?" seru Sakura lirih. Di belakang pria paruh baya itu, tampak beberapa polisi mengepung ruang tamu mansion Danzo itu.

Seorang inspektur dengan guratan luka melintang di wajahnya dan berambut model nanas itu menghampiri Danzo seraya menunjukkan lencana kepolisiannya.

"Danzo Shimura, kau ditangkap atas tuduhan penculikan anak dan praktek perdagangan manusia untuk prostitusi." Kata inspektur itu dengan tegas. Seluruh anggota kepolisian segera menyergap Danzo.

Sepeninggal Danzo, inspektur itu beralih pada Orochimaru yang sudah tergagap melihatnya.

"A..aku hanyalah pemilik bar di tengah kota Harajuku. A..aku di..dimintai.. to..tolong untuk mencarikan wanita.. untuknya." Kata Orochimaru gugup. Ia takut akan masuk penjara.

"Shukaku-san.." Kakuzu memanggil Shukaku dan membawanya sedikit menjauh dari Orochimaru dan Sakura. Sakura melihat kedua pria dewasa itu bercakap-cakap. Sedikit-sedikit terlihat raut wajah Shukaku yang terkejut, lalu mengerti.

"Baiklah, Orochimaru-san. Kau akan kujadikan saksi untuk kasus ini. Setelah urusan dengan Kakuzu-san selesai, datanglah ke kantor kepolisian Tokyo." Kata Shukaku seraya pergi meninggalkan Kakuzu, Orochimaru, dan Sakura.

"Orochimaru-san. Mari kita bicarakan ini di rumah Haruno." Ajak Kakuzu seraya menggendong Sakura.

.

.

.

"Orochimaru-san." Panggil Kakuzu. Orochimaru hanya menunduk menghindari tatapan Kakuzu dan dua pegawai Okanechi Insurance lainnya.

"Belum sehari aku meninggalkan kalian, sudah ada kejadian seperti ini." Seru Kakuzu sedikit gusar. Lagi-lagi Orochimaru hanya diam.

Sakura duduk di sofa ruang keluarga didampingi seorang wanita berambut indigo yang menjadi psikolog anak. Psikolog muda tersebut memberikan secangkir susu cokelat hangat dan biskuit rasa stroberi. Ia juga yang membalutkan selimut tebal pada Sakura. Sepertinya ia memang orang yang dipanggil Kakuzu untuk menenangkan Sakura yang masih shock. Sekaligus menjauhkan telinga gadis kecil itu dari pembicaraan orang dewasa yang belum pantas didengarnya.

"Kau menyerahkan anakmu sendiri untuk membantu praktek prostitusi Danzo?" Seru Kakuzu menatap tajam Orochimaru.

"A..aku tidak tahu, kalau di..dia hendak menjual Sakura. Ku..kupikir, hanya untuk kepuasannya sa..saja." Balas Orochimaru gugup. Kakuzu kembali menatap tajam pria dengan maskara ungu itu.

"Orochimaru-san. Mulai hari ini, kau akan diawasi secara ketat oleh Komisi Perlindungan Anak dan pihak asuransi Okanechi Insurance. Kalau sampai ada kejadian seperti ini, kau akan langsung dijebloskan ke penjara." Seru Kakuzu dengan tegas. Orochimaru bergidik ngeri membayangkan ia dipenjara.

"Kau tak mau seluruh hidupmu habis untu menginap di sel, bukan?" Tanya Kakuzu menyindir.

"Ti..tidak, Kakuzu-san." Jawab Orochimaru.

"Baguslah! Sekarang tanda tangani surat ini!" seru Kakuzu seraya mengeluarkan surat yang telah keluar dari perusahaan sejam yang lalu.

Orochimaru membacanya seksama. Di dalamnya terdapat hak, kewajiban, dan larangan bagi pria ular itu. Seperti, ia wajib membiayai kebutuhan dan sekolah bagi Sakura. Ia berhak mendapatkan tunjangan dari Okanechi Insurance. Dan ia dilarang menyiksa Sakura secara fisik maupun mental, dan melakukan kejahatan yang berhubungan dengan Sakura.

Orochimaru pun menyerah. Ia lebih takut masuk penjara daripada menjadikan putrinya pe***ur. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Akhirnya pria berumur 45 tahunan itu menandatangani surat perjanjian yang dibuat perusahaan tempat Kakuzu bekerja dengan dua orang saksi dari kantor asuransi. Merasa tugasnya sedikit terselesaikan, Kakuzu pun mendekati Sakura yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kakuzu. Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Hinata-san membawakan biskuit yang sangat enak." Kata Sakura senang. Sepertinya ia sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kakuzu-san." Suara kecil Sakura terdengar memanggil Kakuzu. Pegawai perusahaan asuransi itu pun menoleh saat dipanggil.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa Kakuzu-san tau aku ada di mansion itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Di telepon, Orochimaru mengatakan tentang Danzo Shimura. Segera saja aku menelpon rekanku dan kepolisian Tokyo." jelas Kakuzu.

"Hoo.. lalu, kenapa Kakuzu-san mau menolongku? Kakuzu-san, kan bukan siapa-siapaku." Kata Sakura heran.

"Asal kau tahu saja. Dengan adanya kasus ini, secara tidak sengaja aku membantu kepolisian menangkap orang jahat. Jadi, karena aku sudah berjasa karena kasus yang menimpamu itu, bos ku akan mempromosikanku sehingga aku akan naik pangkat. Lalu gajiku akan semakin banyak." Kata Kakuzu menjelaskan.

"Jadi semua ini karena uang?" Tanya Sakura tak yakin.

"Mungkin. Yang jelas, Sakura. Aku minta maaf tidak mempercayaimu. Aku menjauhkan ayah yang terbaik darimu dan membawakan ayah yang jahat padamu. Maafkan aku." Kata Kakuzu meminta maaf.

"Kakuzu-san, apa dengan kau meminta maaf, gajimu akan bertambah?" Tanya Sakura membuat Kakuzu bingung.

"Ti..tidak."

"Kalau begitu, kau tak perlu minta maaf. Sebelum ibu meninggal, beliau sempat berkata padaku. Hidup manusia, pada akhirnya ada di tujuan yang sama meskipun melewati jalan yang berbeda. Mungkin jalan untukku hidup bersama ayah Kakashi harus melewati ayah Orochimaru. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir. Kalau ada kejadian ini, aku tinggal menelponmu, kan?" kata Sakura membuat Kakuzu sedikit tercengang.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tetap saja harus minta maaf padamu. Anggap saja ini hutangku." Kata Kakuzu seraya berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, hutang terbalaskan." Kata Sakura dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Kakuzu dan seluruh pegawai asuransi, Orochimaru terus mengurung diri di kamarnya. Setelah kejadian itu, Sakura memang tidak mempermasalahkan aura hitam Orochimaru karena tidak lagi menguar. Bias dibilang Sakura tidak melihat aura hitam Orochimaru. Meskipun begitu, gadis berumur 10 tahun itu tetap harus curiga pada ayah kandungnya. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan. Nurani anak itu benar-benar tajam.

Keesokan harinya, ada sedikit perubahan dari Orochimaru. Ia memasakkan sarapan dan sudah mulai mengajak Sakura bicara. Mereka membahas masalah sekolah Sakura yang saat ini masih kelas 4 SD. Meskipun sedikit canggung, dan ia sedikit membuka hati, tapi kecurigaan tetap ada dalam diri Sakura.

Sakura pun berangkat sekolah sendiri karena Orochimaru masih enggan mengantarnya sekolah. Lagi pula Sakura juga tidak mau diantar oleh ayah hitamnya itu.

Mungkin keadaan Sakura lebih tenang. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Kita tak tahu seperti apa keadaaannya di waktu yang akan datang. Jadi, tunggu saja chapter 3

~T.B.C~

**a/n**

**Akhirnya bisa apdet lagi.. kalo dibaca lagi, kenapa KakuSaku yg jdi main pairnya, ya? hadeuh.. maaf deh.. soalnya klo gak kyk gni, alur critanya jadi rancu bsok2nya..**

**kemarin kazu habis midsem jd, bwt fic ni trhambat.. oke, deh.. tetep RnR, yaa..**

thx to:

**Nelli is My Name, Hoshi Yukinua, Aokie CassiEAST AKTF, Karin Hyuuga, Rieki Kikkawa, Phouthrye Mitarashi 15..**

.

See~you


End file.
